


Name These Broken Bones

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [28]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Post-apocalyptic AU, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, reluctant allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing survives the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name These Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catteo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/gifts).



> Prompt: Go nuts with an AU. Make it all about the angst.

She meets him after the apocalypse, a wiry, half-starved thing with a sharp knife, bent on survival. He's another mouth to feed in a neighborhood she's already staked out.

He holds up his hands, though he's bigger, stronger, has a knife of his own. "I need a bandage."

She raids a clinic up the road from time to time. She nods, agrees.

He follows her. "I'm Four."

"Like the number. Huh." She's not who she used to be. It takes her a minute to decide on, "Tris." She used to be Beatrice, but nothing survives the apocalypse.

Not even them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Opposite of Amnesia (Broken Bones Redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223427) by [flyingcarpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet)




End file.
